


So unprofessional

by Yestare



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-06-12 01:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19556518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yestare/pseuds/Yestare
Summary: Ral Ryder and Peebee hit the gym. An unexpected guest shows up...  M for smutty smut. Complete.





	1. The seduction of a doctor

I did it again! Instead of focusing on my main stories I got sucked into one of my silly/naughty ideas - and this fell outta my keyboard. Ral Ryder and Peebee hit the gym... an unexpected guest shows up : )

This one will probably have 3 chapters. I might sneak this into 'Love and lust on the Tempest' when it makes sense chronologically.

**_Chapter 1, the seduction of a Doctor_ **

It was already quite warm in the little gym. Ral Ryder activated the sound system, and high powered electronic music filled the room. She placed her towel on the small fold-up chair and looked at her companion. Peebee looked terrific.

They were wearing the exact same thing - standard Initiative sports gear, which meant silver spandex shorts and a matching sports bra. The asari had already started her stretching routine and Ryder found she couldn't take her eyes away from the luscious blue body, seductively bending and twisting to the pounding beat.

This was a fabulous idea! Now she was doubly glad she'd asked her friend along. _Damn she looks hot!_

"You're rocking that outfit. Fits like a glove."

Peebee grinned. She felt Ryder's eyes on her exposed flesh. The woman loved watching her! Feeling extremely proud of her fit body she reached as high as she could - nearly touching the ceiling - and rhythmically hopped on her tippy toes. "You... look... good... too!"

"...Thanks." Ryder wanted to start her exercises... but seeing Peebee stopped her. The slim waist, the gorgeous long legs, the cute blue toes... When does one get to watch a scantily clad asari doing stretches? Exactly.

Peebee picked up the pace and Ryder gasped as she noticed the maiden's breasts bouncing rhythmically to the compelling beat. The asari was panting lightly, a mischievous smile on her face.

She found herself openmouthedly staring. "You're doing it on purpose!"

"I have no... idea what you're... talking about. I'm just... working out."

"That's not working out - that's showing off!"

"Oh well. If you've... got it, flaunt it."

"You definitely got it."

The young maiden laughed. She slipped a finger in the waistband of her shorts, stretched the silver material and allowed it to slap back against her skin. "Oh! This is some interesting sports gear... any smaller and we would have been naked. Are these 'Star trek' leftovers?"

Ryder had no idea what Star trek was but if it involved sexy blue aliens in skimpy outfits it couldn't be bad. "I kinda like it. The less you wear the better."

"I _knew_ you were gonna say that." Peebee smiled from ear to ear. The tension between them thickened and they both felt it.

Ryder shivered with anticipation. _Almost everything we do together feels so sensual... lovely!_

A huge mirror covered the entire wall opposite of the entry and she inspected her reflection. The fabric of her bra strained precariously to hold her generous breasts. "I see your point... it is a bit small..." She rolled her tits back and forth, trying to cover them just a bit more. Failed.

Her eyes wandered, the mirror revealing Peebee's image and she sucked in her breath as she watched the maiden fiddle with her shorts, the curves of her ass gloriously visible.

She was unable to stop herself. Taking three quick steps she planted both hands on the asari's hips and pulled her in for a scorching, needy kiss. "Fuck! You look so hottt..."

"Now now..." Peebee gently pushed her off. "Didn't know a work-out would get you so worked-up. But we came here to exercise, remember?"

"Workout. Right."

She finally started her own exercise. Warm, excited, she felt extremely alive after liberating the Moshae. Things were looking up! Working her muscles made her feel even more vibrant and the driving, loud music urged her on. After just a few minutes she found herself singing along. _Damn this feels good! Now if we could -_

The door opened and Lexi entered, also clad in the silver Initiative workout gear. "Oh... hey girls."

Ryder smiled. She really liked the doctor, respected her much. How fun to see her in anything but the boring lab coat! "Hey doc! Good to see ya!"

"Ryder. Peebee." Lexi hesitated. The Tempest gym was quite small. With three it would almost be crowded. "Shall I...?"

Ryder was not letting her go. What a lovely opportunity to get to know the doctor outside of their regular routine! "Stay. I'd love it if you stayed."

The asari nodded and took a spot on the black bench where she started preparing some small weights. "Sure. Have you girls been here long?"

For the next thirty minutes they talked about life on the Tempest, their adventures in Heleus and the Angarans. Ral enjoyed listening to Lexi, the asari's warm melodious voice a pleasure to listen to. She kept shooting stealthy glances at the doctor who worked her legs while simultaneously lifting small weights. Her muscles beautifully rippled under that seductive blue skin and it was becoming harder for Ryder to look away.

Peebee noticed and giggled. She winked at Ral and whispered, "It's sooo obvious you like asari... have to admit - she is kinda hot."

Ryder stared back and formed an O shape with her mouth. _Peebee likes her too... shall we play a game?_ The thought was making her belly flutter. She leaned towards her friend and whispered, "wanna tease her?"

Laughing without sound the maiden's eyes sparkled. _Yes._

"And then Drack said... fix me up, I gotta get out there!" They all laughed. Lexi put down her weights. After all that exercise she felt her muscles buzzing with life. Panting lightly she took a sip of water before inspecting her companions.

"What do you think of this workout gear doc?" Peebee started, nodding at the doctor's bra.

"Well... I think it serves its purpose. Odd color though. Bit tacky."

"Agreed. And it's too small. Check it out - it barely covers Ryder's big tits!"

Peebee's sultry tone made Lexi look. A good look.

As a physician she was used to seeing people half dressed. Or just plain naked. On her terms, in a controlled environment. Asari, humans, krogan, she'd seen it all. When they were in her treatment room she saw them as biological puzzles - nothing more.

But now she looked at Ryder and to her surprise felt... something. Was it her gorgeously long, bare legs? The bright blue eyes? Or was it the light sheen of sweat, making her glisten seductively? Sucking in her breath Lexi sensed a spike of lust deep inside - Ryder was stunning!

She swallowed. Was it the heat in the tiny gym? A drop of sweat rolled down the middle of her back and she squirmed in her tiny shorts. Hot. She'd _never_ looked at a human like that. This was weird... uncomfortable! _Perhaps I should leave. She is..._

And Peebee was right - the workout gear revealed virtually everything. Ryder was moving in a fluid, hypnotizing way and Lexi stared as the spandex shorts curved and stretched, emphasizing every inch of her very well-proportioned behind. _I shouldn't be looking at her like that! I'm her doctor. Leave right now!_

Ryder timed it just right. She raised both arms to untie her hair, causing it to flow naturally over her ears.

"Oh!" Lexi had never paid much attention to hair. No human had ever come to her with 'hair pain'. Seeing the sensual, attractive alien features so prominently on display made her heart beat in her chest. _What's going on? That's Ryder - I've seen her a hundred times already!_ But she couldn't deny her feelings... she felt drawn to the Pathfinder! She shook her head. _This is odd. I... I should -_

Ryder was a dream. Both asari stared as the tall woman leaned on one leg, beautifully curving her hip. Stunning. She was so round. Her large breasts rolled with her movement, almost overflowing in the small bra. Arms raised she flirtatiously played with her hair. The magnificent bronze skin of her taut abdomen glowed with an inner fire, the same fire that burned in her seductive blue eyes. Dressed only in the frivolous sports gear she radiated a raw sensuality that set the room ablaze. They all felt it.

"Oh..."

When she turned her hair swooshed from left to right, completely mesmerizing the helpless doctor. Lexi gasped. Ryder was beautiful! How come she'd never seen it before? She wanted to feel that beautiful hair, she wanted to smell it, she wanted - _Gosh I'd love to touch her! I want..._

Running her fingers through her hair Ral heard a small gasp. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Lexi staring, mouth half parted. _Oh this is fun!_ She felt kinda surprised to see such a strong reaction from the doctor... this was going even better than expected!

_Let's see how much we can tease her..._

She got down on her knees and made sure her hair playfully moved back and forth while she rearranged the wrestling mats. Her breasts swayed and she grinned mischievously. Knowing they were watching her every move made her feel like an actress in an erotic movie. Wicked. Her pulse quickened and she sensed her nipples hardening. "Mmm..."

She 'accidentally' brushed over her nipples. Again. _Damn!_ The lovely sexual friction caused them to stiffen even more. Her rock-hard nubs were forcefully poking in the stretchy material, there was no way the two asari could miss it.

Tingling with excitement she boldly arched her back, giving them an even better look. Her generous tits almost rolled out of the small bra. She'd always known she had something of an exhibitionist in her... it felt fabulously perverted to put herself on display like that.

Once she put the final mat in place she looked up. The two asari were frozen in place, staring at her. As expected. _Ha!_

She nodded at the mats while flagrantly adjusting her bra, taking her time to trail the exposed, smooth skin of her tits. Her voice oozed wickedness. "Does _that_ look good to you?"

Peebee's smile could've lit the darkest night. "Yes. Let's do it."

Lexi's fiery eyes shredded Ryder's bra. She was breathing hard as she studied the wonderfully firm orbs, the dots of her hard nipples poking into the fabric. "... ehm... looks great."

Peebee and Ryder giggled, lined up, immediately kicking off their wrestling match.

For the next 5 minutes Lexi half-heartedly lifted her weights, her eyes on the duo. They were rolling on the floor, groping, locking, trying to pin each other to the floor. Ryder laughed out loud as Peebee pulled her leg. They both flipped over. The maiden giggled as Ral slapped her ass. "Hey! That's not wrestling!"

"Neither is this." Ryder growled. She massaged the hot orbs of Peebee's butt before planting a kiss on them. Then flipped her over again.

Lexi could not look away. She felt very cheeky, using the mirror to get an _even_ better angle at the excited, squirming duo. Her mind was abuzz with heat. _They're not wrestling... they are - Oh! Did she just kiss Peebee's ass?_ Biting her lower lip she felt her body throb with need. It was almost painful. It'd been ages.

_I should leave... they're clearly having a good time and I -_

Peebee ended up in a leg lock and grinned mischievously. She licked Ryder's inner thigh. "Yum. Salty."

"Oh!" Ryder nearly jumped, a bolt of sexual energy rocking her core. "Peebs!" Was it her imagination or could she smell the asari's arousal?

It got steamier and steamier and Ryder was almost starting to regret Lexi being present. Peebee looked fabulous, felt fabulous. The fire in her eyes reflected what Ryder was feeling.

_Damn... if Lexi wasn't here I'd be ripping off her shorts by now!_

The blood pumped through her veins and she felt her desire reach new heights. She wanted Peebee _now._

_Well two can play that game!_

She planted her knee inbetween Peebee thighs, forcing them open.

"Mghh!" The asari groaned in protest. Her protest were shortlived as Ryder gently rubbed her knee against her sex, up, down, up, down.

"Oh!" Peebee squealed. She made eye contact with Lexi. Had the doctor noticed? Well if she did, she was hiding it very well. Or was too busy admiring Ryder's hair.

Ryder sensed her arousal increasing. She felt her pussy, warm and moist, screaming to be free. Then she noticed Lexi staring at her hair, her boobs. The doctor was taking short, shallow breaths and Ryder could tell she was just as wound up as she herself was. Maybe more.

While she was distracted, Peebee planted both hands on her breasts and pressed her to the floor. "Hey! Stop grabbing my tits!" Ryder sucked in her breath as she felt her desire roar. And the asari did not let up. She mischievously pinched Ral's large nipples.

"Hey!" Her boobs glowed with a scorching fire and Ryder felt her body heating up even more. She harshly bit her lip. Sex was the only thing on her mind now. Her legs trembled. _Damn!_

Fortunately they were in a position were Lexi could not see their naughty move. Or did she? The doctor shifted on her bench, eyes laser-locked on their nearly naked bodies.

Ryder's 'protests' were only encouraging the asari to do it even harder, boldly squeezing Ryder's breasts while pressing her to the floor.

Ryder had not intended to but a low, guttural moan escaped her. "Ohhh..." Her nipples blazed with need and still Peebee kept going!

Lexi froze. The extremely sexual sound awakened something deep inside and she felt a surge of heat in her pussy. She couldn't believe it as she watched Peebee blatantly playing with Ryder's big boobs. "Goddess!"

Ryder heard her. Grinned secretly. _She's getting turned on watching us play... How far do we wanna take this?_

The air grew heavy with anticipation. Peebee decided to turn it up a notch. She grabbed Ryder's shoulders and 'accidentally' ripped her bra down.

"Hey!"

Lexi's eyes widened and she violently sucked in her breath. "Oh!" Ryder's chest was a marvel of firm curves but what struck her most was the intimate bright pink of the large, hard nipples. Feeling a spike of heat she squirmed on the bench. _Fuck!_

Ryder gave it a good second, making sure the doctor got an eye full. Grinning like a wolf she stuffed her tits back in her bra. "Oops."

Lexi's mind was a black hole of lust. The stunning pink burned right through all common sense. _Goddess!_ She wanted to posses that beauty. She needed it. A familiar warmth spread and she knew she was getting even wetter - squirming on the bench she rubbed her thighs together, hot sparks exploding in her abdomen. _Oh! I should leave! This is -_

She couldn't take her eyes away as the duo renewed their efforts. She watched with her mouth wide open, hypnotized. The mirror provided her with an additional image - blue flesh squirmed against bronze flesh and it was one of the most erotic things she'd _ever_ seen. Ryder whimpered, a fantastic obscene noise that caused her pulse to quicken. She found her body did not obey as she tried to stand and walk away.

Peebee finally tapped out, a huge grin on her face. "Get Lexi on the floor," she whispered in Ryder's ear, "you up for this?"

Ryder didn't have to think about it. Her body ached for sex, her mind was ablaze with the idea of what could happen next. Could they take this all the way? "Yessss..." she hissed quietly.

"So doc, wanna... _wrestle?_ " Her voice was dripping with sexual intentions. They all knew what 'wrestling' truly meant.

Lexi blinked. Was this really happening? She knew if she got on the floor with Ryder it would most likely be over. She didn't trust herself. Not tonight, not with this stunning temptress. Her heart beat in her chest. "I'm... I'm not sure if..."

"Come on doc... it'll be fun!" Ryder's voice was pure, smooth temptation.

Lexi swallowed. How could she resist? She wanted to give in so badly, wanted to feel the gorgeous young woman in her arms. She wished she wasn't her doctor. It would be completely, utterly unprofessional! Another drop of sweat tickled her back. Had someone turned up the heat even more? "I want... I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

Ryder sensed the hesitation. Lexi was going to give in - she could feel it! She grabbed the blue hands, pulling the doctor onto the wrestling mats. "Sometimes it feels great to toss reason aside and have some wild fun..."

The invitation was shamelessly sexual. Ryder didn't care. They'd gotten this far - already much further than she expected. The idea of having sex with Lexi was destroying her sanity. _And Peebs makes three!_

Reaching out, Lexi carefully stroked Ryder's biceps. Very slowly, as if she was going to burn herself. The human skin was warm to the touch, so very soft and silky. It felt amazing and she hummed in delight. "Hmm..."

_What am I doing?_

What was she doing? She was a creature of reason. A doctor. She desperately tried to find her reason... it was all for naught as she found herself sucked underwater in a whirlpool of lust. She wanted this! She'd never wanted anything more. She took another step closer to the human. "We could... perhaps..."

Ryder pulled her in, their hot bodies dangerously close. She slowly brought her lips close to Lexi's ear. "There are moments when you don't have to be a our doctor..." With two fingers she touched the lovely waist, trailing the curve to her hips, "and can simply enjoy the... attention of friends."

"I would love that..." Lexi whispered, so soft they could barely hear her, "I want... I want..." She choked on the words. Would she dare to admit it? Ryder's warm lips brushed against her cheek, causing her to shiver with excitement.

Her whisper deepened, so soft they could barely hear, "I've b-been quite alone. Everyone on the Tempest is my patient, which means..."

Ryder finished her sentence. "Which means you don't get to play around. I understand."

Lexi nodded. "I want you. I w-want this so much..."

She slightly angled her head and their lips met. Careful, searching, but rapidly developing into a needy kiss. "Oh Ryder... "

"I know." Ral breathed, before finding the blue lips again.

"We shouldn't... " Lexi murmured, but her protest was powerless. She moved as in a dream, deepening their kiss and this time she allowed her tongue to slip out to touch the human's lips. The salty flavor tasted extremely pleasant. "Goddess! I mean..." She wanted more. Much more.

The entire afternoon came to a grinding halt as she became aware of her desire burning bright, her senses alive with a fiery need for intimacy. Barely believing what she was doing she wrapped an arm around Ryder's waist, eagerly pressing their heated bodies together. _She's so warm!_

Knowing humans have a higher body temperature was good - _feeling_ it was so much better! The hot silky skin sizzled against hers, turning her brain into a furnace of need. She boldly ran her hands over Ryder's back, her waist, marveling at the sensation. Her other hand snuck into the woman's hair, excitedly playing with the fascinating locks. "Goddess... I want this... I want you!"

Their hungry tongues found each other, eager, twirling to the the lustful beat. Lexi groaned with need, her hips gyrating, grinding against Ryder's thigh. _So... good..._

Peebee stared at them. _Wow!_ For a single heartbeat her eyes met Ryder's. She recognized that look. _She didn't expect it to go this far!_

And neither did she. She grinned from ear to ear as she realized their teasing had opened up a whole new realm of erotic possibilities. A visit to the doctor might never be the same!

She watched them kiss, watched as their nearly naked bodies passionately embraced. The unexpected, wonderfully sexual display caused her desire to skyrocket - suddenly she felt very restricted by her clothes and plucked on her bra. It was hot in the gym. _The doctor... This_ _is getting wild!_

She noticed their kiss intensify even more. _Nice!_ The duo only had eyes for each other and she couldn't blame them. Lexi was obviously intrigued by Ryder and vice versa. She wasn't worried about it - she was certain she'd get a good piece of action.

For a second she considered the toy in her bag. _Too early. Wait._

First things first. She locked the door. Checked it twice. _Good._

Stripping of all her clothes she sighed with joy. lt felt so good to be naked. She winked at Ryder while she threw her shorts in the corner. The lovely heat caressed her gloriously naked body, causing her to shiver with sexual anticipation. "Mmm!"

She smiled at herself in the mirror. Feeling quite proud of her fit, toned body she had to confess she enjoyed seeing herself naked. Her breathing increased as she drank in the sight of her companions. "Wow!"

_Paradise must look something like this... now - where to start? Ryder or Lexi?_


	2. Endorphinmachine

Hey there. This took a bit longer than expected... vacation time! As for the title, I really wanted to include something of one of the bests artists ever : )

**_Chapter 2, Endorphinmachine_ **

Lexi was stunned. She could barely believe it. In all of her 275 years she'd never felt attracted to a human.

Until now.

In her lengthy, decorated medical career she'd strictly followed the professional code. _D_ o _n't get intimate with your patients._

Until now.

She couldn't explain it, nor did she understand it. All she knew was that she wanted Ryder.

_What the hell? I shouldn't! I'm her doctor!_

A tiny voice in the back of her mind kept yelling - _Stop! Have you lost your mind? Stop now!_

The fact that is was forbidden only heightened her arousal, making her feel _sooo_ wonderfully perverted. Her clouded brain kept running circles around the scorching thought - this was happening - she was going to have sex with Ryder! _Lots_ of sex.

Panting with excitement she frantically kissed Ral. _Goddess I want her! We're so doing this!_ One hand in the woman's hair, the other one touching everywhere she damn well pleased. Back, waist, boobs. Amazing. She whimpered as she felt Ryder's hot, wet tongue against hers, circling and twisting in a dance of desire. "Mmm... "

She didn't want to break their kiss but after a scorching minute she had to voice her surprise. "What are you d-doing to me? This is... this is unheard of!"

Ryder looked her in the eye, sensing the doctor's shock. "Sometimes things don't make sense... and you just gotta go with the flow." She grinned devilishly. "You wanna stop?"

Lexi shook her head. "No." Now that she'd decided - she was fully committed, eager for a wicked afternoon of the most depraved kind. Her voice was dripping with sexual hunger. "No. I'm going to kiss and lick every inch of you."

"Nice. Is that a promise _doctor?_ "

Lexi rolled her eyes. Being called doctor during sex felt very odd. However, she _loved_ Ryder's lighthearted tone of voice and happily played along.

"It sure is," She giggled as she deliberately used her 'examination' voice. "Now be a good girl and undress for me."

Ryder laughed out loud. "Sure doc!" She worked her bra down to her waist, enjoying how Lexi's eyes pulled greedily at her flesh. Then she bunched her breasts together, presenting them in the most shameless way possible. "Is this ok?"

"Oh!" Lexi gasped. Their playful word game and the lovely nakedness sparked her wetness. She remembered just how _fun_ sex could be. A feeling of total, pure freedom welled up like a fountain and she realized she hadn't felt this good in months. "Fabulous! Did I ever tell you you have a wonderful body?"

"Doctors don't usually say that."

"You have a wonderful body." She cupped the generous breasts, admiring the large orbs with eager eyes. "And I can hardly believe I haven't noticed before."

"You were too busy patching us up. As expected."

"I guess so. Too busy..." She studied the firm, big bits, rolling them in her hands, squeezing lightly. The hot human skin sizzled in her hands. "I love feeling your breasts... in a non-medical kinda way." She grinned at her own silliness. "So big... so sexy... " Her nimble thumbs gently nudged the hard buds, "your nipples have such a striking color."

The idea of making out with this gorgeous young woman violently burned away all reason. "I want this. I really want you." Her voice was hoarse, eager. She didn't care if she appeared needy, she _was_ needy. She almost couldn't wait to get going.

She eagerly kissed Ryder's nose, her cheeks, her forehead. With a swift move she found the warm lips again and they passionately kissed, moaning into each other's mouth. Her hands never paused, relentlessly fondling the fascinating tits. "N-nice..." They were even bigger than she expected, wonderful firm curves of tantalizing human flesh. The bright pink of the large nipples was one of the most beautiful things she'd _ever_ seen. "Gorgeous!"

Ryder allowed her a solid minute, moaning softly as Lexi frantically worshipped her boobs. It felt amazing and she felt her chest glowing with heat. Their kiss intensified and she noticed that lovely light cinnamon that's so distinctly asari. "Come on." She panted finally, carefully pulling the doctor to the ground. "Come... I want this just as much as you."

As in a dream Lexi followed. She straddled her patient, her mouth latching on to one of the generous tits, feverishly licking and kissing the incredible silky skin. _Unbelievable!_

Thrilled beyond belief she rolled a rock-hard nipple between her lips before lovingly sucking on it. The texture was rough, rubbery, and she groaned with arousal. "I _love_ your tits... so good!"

"Oh... oh..." Ryder moaned louder and clawed at her back, Lexi felt the woman's nails almost scratching her.

It was pure uninhibited lust. They both knew it. They both reveled in it.

Lexi sighed. "You taste s-salty... salty good." As if to confirm her theory she passionately licked the firm flesh of Ryder's stunning tits while her thumbs fingered the stiff nipples. "So good..." Listening to the sweet moans escaping her friend made it even better.

"Keep going... oh yes... " Ryder noticed her breasts glowing hotly from all that attention. With one swift move she lifted Lexi's bra over her head, careful not to snag it on her crest. Her grabby hands found the doctor's blue boobs and she groaned with longing. The asari's smooth pebbled skin felt fabulous, the firm tits sizzled in her hands. "Fuck yes! Let's get it on."

"Aaaagreeeed." Lexi hummed into hot flesh. Dizzy with pleasure she rolled and squeezed Ryder's big tits in her palms while kissing her way down. She licked and kissed the stunningly taut abdomen, the cute belly button. Going lower still she trailed the edge of the shorts with her tongue. Ryder gasped and Lexi noticed the woman's stomach muscles clenching repeatedly. "That good heh? Like I said, I'm going to kiss every inch of your hot body."

"You're s-such a naughty doctor."

"Oh yes. I have my moments." She settled in between Ryder's legs and took her sweet time, generously licking and kissing the creamy inner thighs. So silky. So soft. She pulled on the shorts, left - right - stretching it till it barely covered the swollen cunt. She watched Ryder's folds glisten with wetness. Having her way with the young, sexy girl felt too good to be true. She heard herself panting with excitement. "Goddess! This-is-good. I love playing with you!"

She _needed_ her naked - the shorts had to go! Hissing with arousal she peeled them down, taking the white panties as well. "Yes! Now... "

Feeling wonderfully light in the head she drank in the sight. Completely naked, Ral Ryder looked up at her with expecting, fierce eyes. Her chest heaved with her heavy panting. Lovely pink skin with a tinge of bronze, a light sheen of sweat making her glisten seductively. The unbelievable auburn hair. Gorgeous hips. Lexi could hardly believe it. She lovingly kissed Ryder's foot, working her way up, kissing her calves, her knees. She adored the long, slender legs. Nudging them open, she watched as Ryder parted her legs, letting her knees fall outward. "Oh!" Swollen, wet, the glorious pink sex was calling her name, drawing her in.

"By the Goddess you're beautiful!" She noticed her heart beating as she leaned in and repeatedly kissed the moist cunt. Ryder tasted terrific. Feeling wonderfully aroused she dragged her tongue up and down, again, again, opening the luscious slit like a rich flower. "You've got a gorgeous pussy."

"Is t-that your professional opinion?"

Lexi forgot to breathe. She licked Ryder's pussy while her eyes marveled at the tiny strip of pubic hair. "Yessss..." Hissing with excitement she fingered the amazing little curls. "These little hairs... fascinating." Much sturdier than she'd expected, beautifully trimmed in a neat, small rectangle. She flattened her tongue, licking all over the seductive hairs in long, broad strokes, making sure to feather Ryder's red clit on the far end.

"Oh! Oh shit! That feels so fucking good... keep going... oh yes just like that... kiss my clit... oh yes!"

Lexi grinned as she listened to Ryder's needy pleas. Realizing she was driving this woman higher and higher felt amazing. She slipped one finger past the wet folds. Two.

"Oh..."

Her eyes widened as she gently pumped her fingertips in and out. Ryder's pussy was oozing wetness, coating her fingers. Humming happily she intently studied the glistening cuntlips, the incredible pliable flesh clinging to her digits. It felt amazing. "Fa-bulous. You're so soft. So very pink. So fun to see all of you!" Filled with wonder she fingered the aroused inner lips, stroking them between her index finger and her thumb. "Goddess!"

Something snapped inside. Panting with need she ferociously licked Ryder's clit while playing with her pussy. "Enough foreplay. I want to do so many fun things with you." She took her fingers out, licked them, and slipped them in again. And again. She picked up on the electronic beat, enthusiastically fucking her friend. "There we go... so tight! Good thing you're soaking wet."

"Gah! Lexi... oh Lexi... " Ryder clawed at the mats, grabbed the doctor's shoulder. She'd been teasing and seducing the doctor for a _long_ time and now all that energy was screaming for release. Almost losing her mind with excitement she gyrated her hips, loving the wonderful friction. "C'mon then! Fuck me... my p-pussy... f-fuck my pussy. Oh yes! Feels s-so good - keep going!"

"Sure," with her free hand she firmly grabbed Ryder's ass, giving her the perfect setup to fuck deeper into the trembling girl, "I love playing with you... I love touching your sexy body." For a fantastic minute she boldly screwed Ryder while relentlessly using her tongue to tease the throbbing red clit.

"OH! LEXI! OOOOOHH!"

OOO

With bright eyes Peebee drank in the sight of her companions. She loved watching - Ryder was squirming on the floor, hips rolling, legs spread wide. Her silver bra hung around her waist, enhancing the overall image of her stunning nakedness. Lexi was a blue dream, sitting on all fours, enthusiastically taking care of Ryder. The sexy moans and groans coming from the both of them were music to her ears. _Wow. Paradise must look something like this! Now - where to start? Ryder or Lexi?_

She touched her lip. _Lexi might jump if I approach her. But not if I..._

She knew what to do. _Crest._ Seating herself next to the doctor she delicately placed the tips of her fingers on Lexi's lower neck, the hyper-sensitive base of the asari's crest, applying a calculated amount of pressure.

"Oh! Oh Peebee!" Lexi gasped, biting her tongue in total pleasure. Hot silver bolts were shooting up and down her spine, igniting a wicked fire in her groin. "Goddess! Oh... Peebee... that feels so fucking good!"

"I know." The young maiden grinned. "Consider me an expert on asari pleasure points. Whatcha think - you do Ryder, and I'll do you."

Lexi whimpered. That sounded _great._ "D-deal."

She'd been so focused on Ryder she had to admit she'd nearly forgotten Peebee's presence. But as the young maiden skillfully massaged her erogenous zones she felt her body throb with longing, her crest aglow with need. "I love what you're d-doing... please don't stop."

"I won't. Actually - I wanna get in your pants as well." Using one hand to massage Lexi's crest she casually slipped her other hand in the doctor's shorts. As she expected Lexi's azure was dripping, making it so much easier as she started working her fingers into her.

"Oh! Oh Peebee!" Lexi glanced backwards, eyes half lidded, biting her lower lip, "that feels g-great!"

"That's right doc. I'm gonna fuck you. You deserve it." The young maiden giggled. "Take your shorts off?"

"You d-do it. I want you to remove them."

"Sure." In a flash she ripped the silver shorts off and immediately slipped back in Lexi's azure. "Wow - you're so wet."

"Of course... now do it!" Lexi's voice was a low hiss, so very eager to feel more. "C'mon... do it! I want it!" She angled her hips, sticking her ass up and started spreading her legs wider, scandalously inviting her fellow asari.

"Wow! You got it doc. I'm here for you." Feeling very naughty she energetically pumped in and out, marveling at the wet, sopping sounds. Lexi's cunt was practically sucking her in, begging for more. Her fingers were soaked, her wrist ached with the angle but she still managed to add a third finger, almost forcefully pushing apart the doctor's inner walls.

"GAH! OH!" Feeling her pussy stretch with the glorious penetration Lexi started bucking backwards, needing to be filled. "Yes oh yes! Peebee! Fuck me! I need you to fuck me!" She wanted it. Making things even hotter, she noticed Ryder's pleasant scent as she continually licked the girl's wet cunt. "N-nice. Oh girls!"

The heavy smell of sex filled the hot gym. For a superb minute the only sounds were the pumping electronic beat and the wet, sloppy noises of their threesome.

Ryder was watching them through half lidded eyes. She sensed her orgasm building in her groin and knew she could come at any moment. But she held off, drinking in the sight off Peebee stimulating the doctor. "Damn! So hot!"

At the sound of her voice Peebee looked as well. "Absolutely. Say Ryder, why don't you play with your boobs? I'm sure the doctor would love to see that."

She gasped. "Peebs!" The wicked suggestion sounded hot as hell. "Oh..." With a decadent groan she cupped her tits, squeezing, allowing her nimble fingers to pluck her nipples. "Ooohhh..."

"There you go." Peebee grinned. "You know I love seeing you do that. Lick your own nipple?"

Lexi's eyes widened. Peebee grinned.

Feeling their intense stare Ryder blushed. Her cheeks turned a deep red. But she was too far gone to care. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right! All her inhibitions evaporated. "S-sure." Cupping her tits she pushed them up, licking her flushed flesh with wicked enthusiasm. Her skin glistened. Both asari gasped as they watched Ryder shove her large nipple in her mouth to longingly suck on it.

"Ryder!" Lexi's jaw dropped. Seeing the wicked show made her heart beat into overdrive. "That is sooo hot!" She kept staring and intensified her efforts, passionately fucking deep into Ryder's soaked cunt. Her tongue flicked rapidly over the erect clit and she felt her friend tremble.

"Almost! I'm a-almost there!" Nearly screaming with pleasure Ryder sensed her pussy _clenching_ around Lexi's fingers, her clit _throbbing_ under the asari's rich tongue. "Alm-most!" Desperate to climax she squeezed her tits, felt her nipple burn as she harshly sucked it. Her legs jerked. "I wanna come! I want it!"

"Oh yes," Lexi groaned, her eyes glued on the trembling woman. Inhaling through her nose she noticed the sweet smell of the human's arousal. "You sweet girl... go ahead - let me see you come." She kissed Ryder's clit and felt her stiffen.

"AAAGH! FUCK!" Pulsing with pleasure Ryder screamed, her orgasm blasting apart whatever was left of her control. She arched her back, body nearly lifting off the floor. "LEXI!"

The doctor felt hot liquid spilling her tongue and eagerly lapped it up, adoring the taste of Ryder's come. "Nice... oh yes..." She licked her fingers, licked the pulsing sex. Hearing the girl scream her name as she climaxed was unbelievable. White-hot electricity shot through her veins as she frantically rolled her hips, impaling herself on Peebee's slick fingers. "Aaargh! Fuck me! Fuck my cunt!"

"Go ahead doc," Peebee giggled, feeling Lexi's pussy convulsing with need, "enjoy."

"Oh... oh... " Sobbing with excitement Lexi reached for her climax. She swallowed Ryder's tasty come and noticed even more creamy white oozing from the quivering cunt. Froze.

"AAAGH!" She violently threw her head back, "I'm coming! I'm f-fucking coming!" She clawed at the human's thigh, her toes curled and uncurled. Her flesh and bones burned, melting into Ryder in a hot beacon of sex. "OH! OH! Oh Goddess!"

Eyes wide open Peebee drank in the sight of her friends coming together, magnificently twitching on the gym's floor. The cries of pleasure caused her belly to tighten with need. "Fuck! Oh wow!"

The unbearably hot sights and sounds had her feeling light in the head, aching for sex. She lovingly caressed their legs as she watched them come. "Oh..."

Nearly drunk with pleasure she noticed the warm, familiar sensation in her groin and she knew she was _dripping,_ even close to her own climax. The smallest touch could set her off. "I need... I need..."

Lexi glanced over her shoulder, lips glistening with wetness, "I know what you n-need. It's been a w-while since I've had such a frisky young maiden."

Peebee grinned. She playfully squeezed Lexi's ass. "I need some of your attention _doctor_."

She squealed with happy surprise as Lexi turned and 'wrestled' her to the floor. Ryder joined in and pinned her shoulders to the floor.

"Gotcha!"

With a big smile on her face she welcomed Ryder, pulling her in for a scorching kiss. Then she felt Lexi's hands on her knees, spreading her wide. "Oh yesss... oh yes please!" She'd been so very very patient and now was almost bursting, yearning for sex.

"Please what?" Ryder teased.

"Don't tease me... not now! I'm so-fucking-hot!"

Ryder must have seen the desperation in her eyes. Still holding Peebee's shoulders to the floor she licked the wonderful hills of the asari's boobs. "OK Peebs."

Peeebee sighed with joy as Ral licked her breasts, her tongue creating wet trails. She watched her boobs glisten, watched as Ryder kissed her skin, her nipples. "Fuck yes! Like that... suck me... suck my tits!" She also noticed a slick tongue licking her overheated pussy, broad long strokes that brushed her clit. Looking down she watched as Lexi excitedly played with her pussy. "Gah! Lexi... oh my cunt... oh yes!"

"Relax." Lexi mumbled into hot asari flesh. Her lips were glistening with wetness. "We're gonna make you come."

Relaxing was not an option. Her body throbbed with an almost animalistic urgency, getting tenser and tenser. Panting with joy she loved what her friends were doing. The morning's activities had her incredibly aroused and she knew this would be a matter of seconds. "I w-won't last long... I won't!"

"Ha." Lexi grinned. "Go ahead sweet maiden, I'd love to see you come."

Her belly muscles spasmed with joy. She felt herself racing towards climax. Her moist nipples tightened as Ryder blew cold air on them. She screamed as she felt her pussy convulse, Lexi thrusting her stiff tongue in and out. "Fuck me! Eat me! Eat me out! Suck me!" Thrilled beyond belief she grabbed her tits, propping them up, hissing with lust as Ryder harshly sucked her excited flesh. She squirmed with need, barely believing the wicked sexual assault on her red-hot body. It was simply too much and she sensed the tremors erupting in her groin. "I'm gonna come! You're making me c- AAAGH! F-FUCK! OH!"

She trashed on the floor but Ryder held her down, and being restrained like that intensified her orgasm even more. "Oooohhh!" Pulsing with pleasure her cunt erupted, spurting her wetness into Lexi's willing mouth.

"Mmm..." The doctor swallowed - just in time as Peebee kept squirting, filling her mouth with tasty juices. Lexi hummed with pleasure and happily drank it all, sucking on the trembling pussy. Just as she'd expected she noticed the pleasant, light cinnamon flavor of asari. What she'd not expected was the remarkable amount of come spilling out of her young friend. When she finally raised her head, her chin was glistening. "Damn Peebee! So wet!"

"She is. Let me..." Ryder moved in and passionately kissed the doctor, eager to get some. Thrilled beyond belief she tasted Peebee's come on the doctor's tongue. "Fuck yes!"

Peebee looked up at them, aftershocks still rocking her body. She felt warm, fuzzy, but the stunning sight of Ryder and Lexi, naked, making out over her trembling body had her immediately re-energized. "Holy hell... t-that was awesome. What's n-next doc?"


	3. Doctor's orders

Hey there. I've never been fond of that dark ring around Peebee's eyes. And you know what? As a fan-writer I can easily get rid of it :-) It's now officially a 'temporary tattoo' which has already started fading.

**_Chapter 3, Doctor's orders_ **

Lexi sighed dreamily. This was shaping up to be a fabulous afternoon! She looked at Ral Ryder, at Peebee, both of them so very very naked, so very willing. They grinned back at her, as if to invite her to take the next step.

_Excellent._

She shivered with excitement. Her mind was racing with possibilities - this was probably a one-time thing so she wanted to make it unforgettable.

_And last for hours._

Now that she'd taken the plunge she was determined to squeeze every ounce of pleasure out of this opportunity. Her eager eyes scanned the tiny gym. She spotted the small, black weightlifting bench. It was easy to imagine Ryder on that bench, splayed wide open.

_Oh yes!_

With a big grin she moved it, placing it right next to the huge mirror.

"Whatcha planning doc?" Ryder followed her movements in the mirror.

The mischief was dripping from her voice. "Oh, I have some ideas." She took a moment to admire Ral's gorgeous blue eyes, her lovely auburn hair. The woman was radiating a wicked, sexual attraction and the doctor found herself completely lost. What a joy to be intimate with the pathfinder! She pointed at the bench. "I'd _love_ to see you on that."

Ryder winked. "Sure thing doc!" She bobbed her head to the lively electronic music, feeling her muscles hum with pleasure. The lovely heat in the gym caressed her hot body, nearly making her sweat.

How awesome that Lexi was taking charge! She had no problems at all taking directions from the sexy physician. "How do you want me... on my belly?"

"Oh yes." Lexi felt her abdomen flutter. She was looking forward to exploring Ryder's backside. "Remember, I promised to kiss every inch of you..."

With a big smile Ryder got down on her knees, spreading her legs slightly before easing herself on the bench. The warm leather felt smooth on her abdomen, her tits. "Hihihi."

Lexi also got on her knees and started kissing the upslope of Ryder's behind, her inquisitive fingers feathering the pit of her knee.

"Ah!" Ryder jerked. "I'm so ticklish there!" Lexi laughed out loud and moved her hand up and down the inner thigh, causing Ryder to tremble again. "Bwah! Doctor!"

OOO

Peebee smiled as she watched their animated play. _Nice!_ This was turning out even better than she'd expected.

 _Toy!_ She got a bottle of lube and a large red vibrator from her bag and seated herself on one of the small metallic fold-up chairs, making sure to get a good look at the duo. With the mirror there she actually had _two_ angles to admire her friends. "Super!" Her eyes never wandered, stuck on her friends as she applied an ample amount of lubricant on her core. _Cold!_ It felt cool on her skin and she hissed with the sensation. "Mgh!"

She noticed her own reflection. _Nice!_ Feeling wonderfully naughty she watched as she played with her large folds, as she rubbed her inner thighs till they were glistening in the bright light. Going further still, she flattened her slick palm and rubbed her entire wet sex with slow, purposeful strokes. "Oh... oh..."

She turned the vibrator on, pulled one knee _way_ up and lazily rubbed her pussy with the humming dick, waiting till the doctor looked up to shove the thick, mushroomy top inside. "Gah! Oh..."

"Now this is fun!" Lexi's grin deepened. She watched Peebee for a few seconds before returning her attention to Ryder. Opening her mouth slightly she planted warm, large kisses on the girl's glorious ass, adoring the smooth young skin. She knew Ryder was only twenty-two, making her extremely youthful in the asari's eyes. This aroused her even more and she noticed her heart beating in her chest. She planted both hands on the tempting asscheeks and gently massaged them. The tight skin felt amazing. So good. "Damn!"

She lovingly kept on kissing, once in a while licking the soft human flesh. After a couple of minutes Ryder glanced backwards, eyes glazed over. She started moaning, pressing her hips up, obviously wanting more.

"Oh you sweet thing..." Lexi intensified her efforts. Using both hands she squeezed the marvelous curves, adoring the stunning firmness. She watched herself in the large mirror licking Ryder's butt. _Goddess!_ Dizzy with pleasure she ran a few fingers through the tempting crack.

"Ah! Anyw-where... Ryder begged, "t-touch me anywhere!" She planted her knees further apart. Reaching back she pulled on her asscheeck, shamelessly exposing herself. "Please!"

Panting with excitement Lexi watched her own finger go lower and lower, skimming over the enticing asshole before feathering Ryder's slit. The wet, seductive heat felt amazing. "Damn! Soft... so soft... nice pussy... I love feeling your pussy."

"Mghh..." Ryder's voice was hoarse with need. "Doctor!"

Lexi lovingly caressed the large folds, the silky inner cuntlips. "Oh..." Thrilled beyond belief she slipped a finger in to generously fondle Ryder's sweet pussy. Meanwhile she flattened her tongue and licked in broad long strokes, cherishing the luscious ass with all senses. Ryder smelled and tasted terrific and she fought the urge to bite the smooth skin. "Goddess!" She worshipped the marvelous ass like a hot piece of pie. She knew she'd _never_ forget this moment.

They heard Peebee groaning. The maiden was intently watching them through half lidded eyes, her mouth hanging open. She clutched her upturned leg, steadily screwing the thick vibrator into herself, blatantly and unapologetically masturbating to the scene they were providing.

"Oh nice!" Lexi hissed. This was getting better and better. Looking straight into Peebee's eyes she slowly licked Ryder's ass, eager to drive the horny maiden even higher. "Your girlfriend tastes _great_."

Peebee moaned obscenely. She _loved_ the scorching display and gasped for air. "Oh...oh..." Crazed with excitement she furiously fucked herself, trembling on her metal chair before exploding into climax. "GAH! OH! FUCK-OH-FUCK!"

"Someone is e-enjoying the view." Ryder panted. Lexi had been stimulating her ass for a good ten minutes and she felt her body throbbing. Seeing Peebee come heightened her arousal even more. She arched her back, completely exposing herself. "I want... I want..."

"I know what you want," Lexi hissed, extending her arm. "Give me that..." Peebee was still shaking with aftershocks but got her intention. Wit a wet pop her pussy released the large toy and she handed it to the doctor.

"Now..." Lexi grinned. She licked the large, glistening dick before aiming it at Ryder's greedy cunt, "I need to examine you thoroughly..."

Ryder gasped. Breathing heavily she noticed the devilish look in Lexi's eyes as the doctor lined up the buzzing toy. "Gimme just a sec... I need - AARGH!"

"I know what you need." Lexi stated, working the mushroomy top past the ring of muscles, inching it into the heated flesh. Her eyes widened as even more wetness oozed from her young friend. "Yesss..."

Barely believing the sight she started pumping, slowly, allowing the top to come out before screwing it in again. In. Out. It provided her with a stunning view of the wide open pink cunt, the lovely inner lips.

"D-Doctor! Oh d-doctor!"

The large tip of Peebee's vibrator was glistening with juices and Lexi felt very naughty as she licked it, tasting Ryder's pleasant salty wetness on her tongue. "Goddess!" It tasted great and smacking her lips she shoved it back into the girl, a bit deeper this time.

"Aaargh! Lexi!"

Sobbing with pleasure Ryder adored the lovely stretch in her pussy. It felt great, it was opening her so wide! "Fuck... oh f-fuck..."

She planted both hands on her ass and pulled her cheeks apart, giving Lexi an incredible view of her core. Hearing the doctor gasp made her smile. Glancing over her shoulder she hissed with need, "that's r-right... shove it in me... like t-that yes... oh yes just like t-that! I love what you're doing. My pussy... fill my pussy... feels so f-fucking good!"

She felt the huge cock deliciously buzzing against her ultra-sensitive inner walls. Hot wicked sparks exploded in her groin and she gasped as she sensed it shooting up her spine. "Yes! Oh my g-goodness this is..."

Lexi was just getting started. Ryder noticed the fat cock going deeper and deeper, splitting her apart with raw pleasure. The wicked vibrations were setting her cunt on _fire._ "YES! OH YES!" Feeling hot as hell she arched her back to press her ass up, not even caring how needy she looked. She wanted it. She wanted to get fucked. "Do it! Shove it in! I need it!"

Peebee appeared in her vision. The young maiden kissed her forehead while whispering sweet nothings. Ryder cried out with joy, feeling the fat cock throbbing deep inside. "Fuck me! Keep g-going! My cunt... Fuck my cunt!"

"She's so noisy." Lexi grinned at Peebee.

"Hihihi. She's already close. I hear it in her voice."

"Good." Lexi loved hearing Ryder's screams and wanted to bring her the maximum pleasure. "Very good." She tightened her hold on Ryder's heated ass and energetically fucked her, the large vibrator pumping her cunt with wet, sloppy sounds. "Go for it. Come. ?I'd love to hear you come."

Ryder pressed her cheek against the leather, completely surrendering to primal pleasure. She sensed her pussy _clenching_ around the hard dick. It felt amazing and she trembled with excitement. "Gah!" She clawed at her heated flesh. "I'm... I'm..."

"You're such a hot fuck." Peebee whispered before sucking on her earlobe. That did it.

"AAAGH! OH!" Screaming out loud Ryder threw her head back. "FU-UCK!" Her mind was being blown apart by her massive climax. She pulsed with joy, barely able to believe what Lexi was doing to her. Her soaked cunt _spasmed_ rapidly, the intense feeling making her body shiver. "OH! I l-love it! I love... "

She felt Peebee's lips sucking on her neck. Her first orgasm spilled into a second one and she gasped for air. All she knew was the hot touch, the magnificent thickness filling her to the brim. Feeling obscene, insatiable, she was sobbing with joy. "Yes! I'm c-coming! Oh God I'm s-still coming!"

"Goddess." Lexi hissed, feeling the girl trembling with release. Drunk with joy she noticed milky wetness oozing from Ryder's throbbing cunt. It was slowly leaking down the pink inner thigh and it was one of the most erotic things she'd ever seen. She felt her own pussy dripping. "Oh!"

After a minute Ryder rolled of and collapsed into a moaning, satisfied puddle. Peebee tapped the black leather of the bench and grinned at Lexi. "Wanna lay down doc? Your turn?"

"Sounds great." Lexi smiled and got on her back, placing her feet on either side of the bench. She propped herself up on an elbow and touched Peebee who seated herself on her right hand side. They kissed gently before she watched the maiden extend her left arm to press the large dick against her opening. Gasping with pleasure she felt the fat cockhead slipping past her ring of muscles, wonderfully stretching her cunt. "OH! Oh yes! So big! Damn it's big... just like that... nice... so wet... so slippery."

"It's wet from so _much_ _pussy_ ," Peebee giggled, thoroughly enjoying her own naughty words, "and now I'm gonna fuck you. Never thought I'd be fucking my own doctor."

Thrilled to the max she carefully worked the massive toy into Lexi, cherishing the sexy moans escaping the doctor. She felt Lexi's hand on her back, caressing, encouraging her. Not that she needed it, but she adored the sweet gesture.

Above all she wanted to enjoy the experience. This was their first (and perhaps last?) time with Lexi and she opened her eyes wide as she started pumping, sensitive little thrusts that nudged the toy a bit deeper. She felt the tightness of Lexi's body resisting the thick shaft.

"Relax... just relax. I'm here for you." Leaning in she lovingly kissed the doctor who moaned into her mouth. The two asari kissed - and neither wanted to stop. Leaning in even more Peebee draped most of her upper body on top of Lexi with their kiss deepening, their tongues finding each other in a scorching promise. The contact between their hot naked bodies was electrifying and they both felt it.

"Oh Peebee..." Lexi felt her heart racing. She could barely believe she was giving herself to Peebee. The asari was one of her patients. She hardly knew her. This was not wise. _Not wise!_

But she'd already made that decision and smiled from ear to ear, her body aching with need, _yearning_ to be touched.

Staring deep into the asari's eyes she admired her bright golden eyes - now that the dark ring had almost faded Peebee's eyes appeared even larger, even more seductive. She sensed warm fingers rubbing her nipples and gasped - her desire flared with pure, sexual energy. The feeling was overpowering, irresistible. "Oh! Oh yes touch me!" Her hands longingly rubbed Peebee's back and she loved the naked skin, loved the sweet smell of the young asari.

_I want this! May the Goddess help me I truly want this!_

She found herself squirming decadently. Pulled Peebee even closer. She adored feeling the naked maiden. Completely giving in to her primal desires she fiercely kissed Peebee, opening her mouth wide as she abandoned all inhibitions. "I want you... oh I want this...!"

Peebee noticed her surrender, felt the doctor's muscles loosen up. "Nice..." They passionately kissed as she gently moved her wrist, resuming her pumping motion. The doctor moaned in her mouth and Peebee felt the willing body tremble as she oh-so-slowly inched the humming vibrator deeper and deeper.

"Peebee! Oh Goddess t-that feels good! You m-make me feel s-so good!"

"There w-we go... let me take care of you doc."

"Oh yes! Oh please!" Lexi sensed her sex throbbing with pleasure and knew she was _dripping_. Her eyes found their reflection in the mirror - seeing the naked maiden on top of her was too hot to be believed. She spread her legs even wider, wanting to get a good look at the huge glistening cock Peebee was fucking into her. "Goddess!"

When Ryder was able to move again she crawled up to her friends. She got on her knees opposite of Peebee, the doctor inbetween them. Her hand found one of Lexi's breasts and she leaned in to kiss the moaning asari. "Hey there. Room for one more?"

"Abso-lutely." She greedily returned Ryder's kiss. "I want it all."

Ryder kissed her and then smiled at Peebee. A _very_ mischievous smile. Together they drank in the sight of the very naked doctor laid out between them. "Awesome." Ryder whispered.

Lexi felt their eyes on her extremely exposed skin. Shivered. They were intently staring, like she was a sexual delicacy and they were getting ready to eat. She loved it. The piercing eyes were heating up her flesh. She knew her tits, her pussy, heck, all of her was on display in the bright lights of the gym. _Nice!_ She listened to their excited breathing as their eyes wandered up and down her inviting form. She was pure nakedness, raw longing, a fire that might consume all three of them. Feeling wonderfully perverted she squirmed on the bench, knowing full well they could see her every move. The smoldering sexual tension was twisting knots in her belly. _Fuck yes!_ Peebee controlled the vibrator in her pussy and she whimpered with pleasure as she felt the hard cockhead rubbing on her G-spot. "OH!" She jerked and the fact that her friends could see _everything_ made it unbearably hot. "That's it! That's f-fucking it! Do me just like that... Oh yes!"

She watched in delight as two tongues licked the slopes of her tits, making them glisten with wetness. Just a few seconds later the warm mouths were taking in her nipples, starting to suck. Her boobs glowed hotly, it felt amazing and she whimpered with pleasure, "Oh girls... suck my tits... suck me! Keep going... yes... feels so fucking good!"

Her legs trembled when she felt Peebee picking up the pace, frantically driving the huge cock in and out of her soaked cunt. Her pussy clenched around the lovely thickness. A scorching fire roared in her belly and she screamed with pleasure, "Fuck me! F-Fuck me! Please fuck me!"

Ryder loved hearing the doctor's excited cries. _So good!_ She kissed the gorgeous blue breasts while her hands rolled and cupped the firm blue flesh. She simply couldn't get enough, adoring the magnificent boobs of the trembling asari. So beautiful. A minute later she leaned in and sealed her lips around a nipple, gently sucking the excited nub and heard the doctor moan in response.

Looking down over Lexi's pubic mound she watched the huge cock sliding in and out, filling the doctor with long, heated thrusts. The asari's wet folds were flared wide open, kissing the slick invader. "Beautiful. You heard her Peebs. Fuck her. Fuck her pussy... fuck her good!"

"No p-problem." Peebee gritted her teeth. Tightening her hold on the vibrator she rotated her wrist, making sure it was touching all the lovely hidden spots. She felt slippery wetness leaking from the throbbing cunt, coating her digits. "Awesome. I love this."

"Gghh..." Ryder marveled at the situation. She heard Lexi moan and whimper, the asari squirming under her fingertips. Lifting her head she found Peebee staring at her and a second later they kissed, a wild fiery kiss while they never stopped ravaging the doctor caught between them.

"Wow." Peebee breathed.

"Yesss..."

Lexi mewled. She watched them kiss, felt their hands kneading her tits, sensed the fat cock filling her soaking wet cunt. She could barely believe the intense pleasure they were giving her. She'd already been incredibly excited and the double team was blowing her mind. Her left hand fisted Ryder's hair. "Yes! Almost... a-almost there!"

Bucking her hips she shamelessly impaled herself in the most delicious way, eagerly fucking her needy body on that wonderful thick shaft. "Oh Goddess oh my sweet Goddess!" The sensations were overwhelming and she _wanted_ to get swept away. Taking short little gasps she felt it coming. Closer. Closer. "You're m-making me come! I'm going to come!"

Peebee and Ryder's lips parted and they looked at the pure bliss on Lexi's face. Ryder pinched the doctor's nipples. "Don't hold back - go for it!"

"Ahh - Ahh!" Twitching with pleasure the doctor exploded, her body beautifully rolling with the force of her release. "F-Fuck!"

Ryder smiled from ear-to-ear, drinking in the highly erotic sights and sounds of her doctor lost in climax. Peebee felt Lexi's cunt sucking on the thick cock and buried it all the way, sensing a spurt of wetness on the tips of her fingers. "Wow!"

"Mghhh!" Lexi jerked on the bench, savoring the intensity of her massive orgasm. Her toes curled and uncurled and she might have pulled Ryder's hair with her erratic movements. The huge vibrator in her pussy buzzed with wicked purpose, relentlessly stimulating her throbbing cunt. "OH! OH FUCK!"

"She likes it." Peebee quipped.

"That's a safe assumption..." Ryder giggled.

Together they held Lexi as she shook with pleasure, lost to the world. A good minute later the doctor fiercely kissed them. "A-mazing. I... I c-came so fucking hard. Thanks g-girls."

"Sure thing Doc."

They all grinned at each other, loving the extremely sexual, carefree mood. Their eyes held the promise of much more wicked pleasure. "I'm next?" Ryder asked, her voice boiling with erotic need.

They took turns, passionately fucking each other in all positions imaginable. Ryder gasped as she watched her reflection in the mirror - two asari between her widespread legs kissing and sucking her soaked cunt. Lexi's turn - The doctor harshly squeezed her boobs as Ryder was eating her out. Peebee showed of her extreme flexibility, beautifully folding her long legs against her body before squirting again.

The air was filled with moans and groans of excitement. The small gym smelled like come. All inhibitions had been abandoned as they relentlessly kept driving each other to climax, again and again till they barely believed the remarkable amount of sex their lust-filled bodies demanded.

At the end they found themselves in the tiny shower. Two was cozy - three was snug. The scorching hot water felt great as they held each other close, cherishing the satiated afterglow of their sinful afternoon.

Lexi was still panting as she kissed Ryder. She couldn't keep her hands of the girl's wet hair. Fascinating. She felt Peebee's large breasts poking in her ribs. "By the Goddess... " I really, _really_ enjoyed our work-out." Her eyes were sparkling with mischief. Workout. Hah!

"Next week. Same time, same place?"

Ryder eyed her with disbelief. She had not expected this. "You mean... you wanna do this again?"

"I shouldn't," Lexi rolled her eyes, "I truly should not. It's so unprofessional to have sex with a patient." Her smile deepened as her eyes shot back and forth, drinking in the sight of her wet, naked friends. "Two. Two very very sexy patients... "

She felt her body humming with satisfaction and burst into laughter, "this is exactly what I needed - lots and lots of casual sex. Yes I want to do it again - this was soooo fun! How about you?"

Ryder and Peebee shared a wicked smile. "Sounds great. Yes. And we really should follow our doctor's orders."

Lexi's eyes glistened with pleasure. "Oh that gives me a great idea for next time!"


End file.
